wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Wenus w futrze/10
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Wenus w futrze — Wiesz... jest mi trochę żal tego biednego malarza — odezwała się dziś do mnie. — Obeszłam się z nim dość surowo. Udałam zanadto cnotliwą... A ty jak sądzisz? Nie miałem odwagi odpowiedzieć. — Ale, ale... zapomniałam, że rozmawiam ze swoim niewolnikiem... Pragnęłabym się rozerwać, zabawić i zapomnieć... Prędko, mój powóz! Nowa fantastyczna toaleta: rosyjskie buciki z błękitno-fiołkowego jedwabiu, suknia również z tej materii, ozdobiona kokardkami, obcisły, krótki paltocik, bogato obłożony i podszyty gronostajami. Wysoką, gronostajową czapkę z kitą czaplich piór zdobi brylantowa agrafa. Rude włosy rozpuszczone swobodnie na plecach. Tak siada na koźle i powozi sama, ja zajmuję miejsce z tyłu, za nią. Jak ona smaga konie! Mkną jak szalone... Chce dziś wzbudzić ogólny podziw, podbić swymi wdziękami wszystkich. Udaje jej się to doskonale. Jest niebezpieczną lwicą. Kłaniają się jej z powozów, na chodnikach tworzą się grupki pieszych, którzy tylko o niej rozmawiają. Wtem przyskoczył na wronym koniu jakiś młody człowiek. Gdy zobaczył Wandę, wstrzymał wierzchowca a następnie pozwolił mu kroczyć stępa. Będąc już blisko — zatrzymał się... Teraz spostrzegła go także ona — zobaczyła lwica... lwa! Ich oczy spotkały się. Wanda, nie mogąc się uwolnić spod magicznej potęgi jego wzroku, zwróciła ku niemu głowę. W tym momencie, na pół dziwnym, a na pół zachwycającym, przestało, zda się, bić moje biedne serce. Ona chłonęła go oczyma, a on był godzien tego. Jest to mężczyzna piękny, mężczyzna, jakiego w życiu nie widziałem. W watykańskim Belwederze stoi zaklęty w marmur jego sobowtór, z tymi samymi żelaznymi muskułami, z tym samym obliczem ozdobionym rozwianymi puklami włosów, pozbawionym zarostu... Gdyby miał bardziej pełne biodra, można by myśleć, że jest przebraną kobietą. Szczególny układ ust i lwie wargi, spoza których wychylają się białe zęby, nadają tej pięknej twarzy wyrazu nieco groźnego. Apollo, który obdarł ze skóry Marsjasza. Nosi wysokie, czarne buty, obcisłe spodnie z białej skóry, krótkie futerko, podobne do tych, jakich używają włoscy oficerowie konnicy. Futerko to zrobione jest z czarnego sukna, obszyte astrachanem i gęsto sznurowane. Na czarnych, kędzierzawych włosach ma fez. Teraz rozumiem, co to jest Eros i podziwiam Sokratesa, który w przeciwieństwie do Alcybiadesa został cnotliwym... Tak wzruszonej nie widziałem jeszcze mojej lwicy. Gdy wyskoczyła z pojazdu przed wejściem do swej willi, policzki jej pałały. Przebiegła schody i rozkazującym skinieniem kazała mi iść za sobą. Chodząc wielkimi krokami po pokoju, zaczęła mówić z pośpiechem, który mnie przestraszył: — Musisz dowiedzieć się, kim jest mężczyzna, który był w parku, a dowiesz się dziś jeszcze, natychmiast. Och, ten człowiek! Widziałeś go? Co powiesz o nim? — Jest piękny — odrzekłem głucho. — On jest tak piękny — zatrzymała się i oparła na poręczy krzesła — że to... zatamowało mi oddech. — Uchwyciłem wrażenie, jakie na tobie wywarł — odpowiedziałem. — Fantazja uniosła mnie znowu w tan zawrotny, zapomniałem o sobie... Mogę myśleć... — Możesz sobie myśleć — zaśmiała się — że ten mężczyzna jest moim kochankiem, że bije ciebie, czym sprawia ci wielką rozkosz... A teraz idź, idź natychmiast! Nim nastał wieczór, wiedziałem o nim bardzo wiele. Wanda była jeszcze nie rozebrana. Leżała na otomanie, z obliczem ukrytym w dłoniach. Rozwichrzone jej włosy podobne były do rudej grzywy lwa. — Jak się nazywa? — spytała z przykrym spokojem. — Aleksander Papadopolis. — Jest więc Grekiem? Skinąłem głową. — Czy młody? — Nieco starszy od ciebie. Mówił, że kształcił się w Paryżu; nazywają go ateistą. Walczył na Krecie przeciw Turkom, odznaczył się nienawiścią i okrucieństwem — nie mniej niż męstwem i walecznością. — A więc jest mężczyzną w każdym calu! — zawołała z błyszczącymi oczami. — Obecnie przebywa we Florencji — ciągnąłem dalej — posiada olbrzymi majątek... — O to wcale nie pytam — przerwała mi gwałtownie. — Mężczyzna ten jest niebezpieczny. Nie boisz się go? Ja drżę z obawy przed nim. Czy ma żonę? — Nie. — Może kochankę? — Także nie. — Do którego teatru chodzi? — Dziś wieczór jest w teatrze Nicolini, gdzie grają najsławniejsi na całą Europę artyści włoscy, genialna Virginia Marini i Salvini. — Wiesz, postaraj się o lożę — już... natychmiast! — rozkazała. — Ależ pani... — Chcesz znowu... bata? — Możesz czekać na parterze — powiedziała, gdy położyłem jej na balustradzie loży lornetkę i program, i podsunąłem należycie podnóżek. Więc stoję i muszę opierać się o ścianę, by nie upaść z wściekłości... Nie, wściekłość nie jest tu odpowiednim wyrazem — ja przecież czuję trwogę śmiertelną. Widzę ją w błękitnej sukni z mory. Na nagie ramiona zarzuciła gronostajowy płaszcz. On siedzi naprzeciw jej loży. Widzę, jak się wzajemnie pożerają oczyma, czuję, że dla nich obojga nie istnieje dziś ani scena, ani Salvini, ani Marini, ani publiczność, w ogóle nie obchodzi ich świat cały — a ja... czym ja jestem w tej chwili? Dziś będzie na balu u greckiego ambasadora. Czy spodziewa się tam go spotkać? Zdaje mi się, że nawet wcale o tym nie myśli. Ciężka suknia jedwabna, koloru turkusowego, uwydatnia plastycznie jej boskie kształty, ukazując przepiękny biust i ramiona. Z wyrazu jej twarzy nie można wyczytać ani śladu wzruszenia, niepokoju czy gorączkowego rozdrażnienia. Jest tak spokojna, że aż z wrażenia czuję, jak krew moja pod jej spojrzeniem krzepnie i serce moje bić przestaje. Powoli i majestatycznie wstępuje na marmurowe schody, zrzuca swoje drogocenne okrycie i kroczy niedbale do sali, wypełnionej dymem stu świec jakby srebrną mgłą. Chwilę nie widzę jej... Podnoszę jej futro... Nie wiem jak mi wypadło z rąk... Jeszcze ciepłe jest od jej ramion. Całuję to miejsce, a łzy napełniają mi oczy... Otóż i on. W czarnym, jedwabnym surducie, obszytym bogato ciemnym sobolem, piękny, zuchwały despota, który igra z życiem ludzkim i z duszą ludzką. Stoi, patrzy dumnie wokoło... Oczy jego spoczęły na mnie długo i nieprzyjaźnie. Pod jego lodowatym spojrzeniem przejęła mnie znowu przerażająca, śmiertelna trwoga i przeczucie, że ten człowiek może Wandę podbić, zbałamucić i ujarzmić. Zazdrościłem mu tej dzikiej męskości i zarazem wstydziłem się tego okrutnie. Czuję się upokorzony! A co jest najbardziej haniebne — powinienem go nienawidzić, a nie mogę. I nie wiem, jak to się stało, że on mnie, właśnie mnie wyszukał spomiędzy gromady służby. Skinął na mnie rozkazującym ruchem głowy, a ja posłuchałem go, zupełnie bezwolnie. — Odbierz ode mnie futro — rozkazał spokojnie. Drżałem na całym ciele ze wzburzenia, lecz usłuchałem pokornie jak... niewolnik. Całą noc czekałem w przedpokoju, majacząc jak w gorączce. Osobliwe obrazy przesuwały się przed moimi oczyma. Widzę, jak się spotkali... pierwsze długie spojrzenie... widzę, jak przechodzi przez salę wsparta na jego ramieniu... teraz w stanie upojenia spoczęła z przymkniętymi powiekami na jego piersi... Widzę go w przybytku miłości, lecz nie on tam jest niewolnikiem. Jako pan leży na otomanie, a ona... u jego stóp. Widzę też samego siebie, obserwuję go — klęcząc... Taca z herbatą chwieje się w mych rękach a on ujmuje wtedy — bat... Majaki znikają nagle, wraca mi poczucie rzeczywistości. Teraz słyszę, co mówi o nim służba. Jest on mężczyzną o usposobieniu kobiety. Wie, że jest piękny i stosownie do tego postępuje. Na wzór próżnej kurtyzany zmienia toaletę cztery lub pięć razy dziennie. W Paryżu pojawił się z początku w przebraniu kobiecym, mężczyźni zasypywali go listami miłosnymi. Pewien sławny włoski śpiewak zakochał się w nim tak namiętnie, że wcisnął się do jego mieszkania, upadł przed nim na kolana i groził, iż sobie życie odbierze, gdy on go nie wysłucha. — Żałuję pana — odpowiedział wtedy ze śmiechem — uwzględniłbym życzenie pana z przyjemnością, nie pozostaje mi jednak nic innego, jak tylko wykonać na panu wyrok śmierci, gdyż jestem... mężczyzną. Sala opróżniła się już znacznie — ona jednak nie myśli wcale o tym, by udać się do domu. Światło poranka wciska się już przez żaluzje... Wreszcie szeleści jej ciężka suknia, która spływa po niej jak turkusowa fala. Wanda idzie powoli, krok za krokiem, rozmawiając z nim. Ja nie istnieję już dla niej na świecie. Nie zadaje sobie trudu, by mnie choć rozkazem obdarzyć. — Płaszcz dla pani — rozkazuje on, ani myśląc sam jej usłużyć. W chwili, gdy zarzucam na nią płaszcz, on stoi ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami obok. Kiedy, klęcząc, wkładam na jej nogi futrzane buciki, ona opiera lekko rękę na jego ramieniu i pyta: — I cóż było z lwicą? — Skoro lwa, którego ona wybrała i z którym ona żyła, pochwycił inny — opowiadał Grek — położyła się lwica spokojnie na ziemi i przyglądała się walce. Nie pomagała mu; patrzyła również obojętnie, kiedy pod szponami przeciwnika, zbroczony krwią, dogorywał; wreszcie — oddała się zwycięzcy, silniejszemu, bo taka jest natura... kobieca. Moja lwica spojrzała w tej chwili na mnie szybko, lecz dziwnie. Ogarnął mnie strach, lecz nie wiem — dlaczego. Czerwone światło poranka zanurzyło mnie, ją i jego — we krwi... Nie położyła się do łóżka. Zrzuciła tylko swą balową toaletę, rozpuściła włosy, rozkazała mi rozpalić i siadła przy kominku, patrząc nieruchomo w żarzący się ogień. — Czy potrzebujesz mnie jeszcze, pani? — zapytałem, a głos odmówił mi posłuszeństwa przy ostatnich wyrazach. Wanda potrząsnęła głową. Opuściłem pokój, przeszedłem przez werandę i usiadłem nisko na schodach wiodących do ogrodu. Od strony rzeki wiał chłodny wiatr, wzgórza ginęły gdzieś daleko w różowej mgle; nad miastem z wybijającymi się wysoko okrągłymi wieżycami świątyń unosiła się przeczysta woń wiosny. Na bladobłękitnym niebie drżały jeszcze gdzieniegdzie gwiazdy. Rozpiąłem surdut i przycisnąłem rozpalone czoło do marmuru. Wszystko, co przeszedłem dotąd, wydało mi się snem koszmarnym, a jednak było prawdziwe, tak strasznie prawdziwe!... Przeczuwałem katastrofę. Widziałem ją tak blisko siebie, że nieomal mogłem uchwycić ją rękami, lecz... brakowało mi odwagi. Nie przerażały mnie cierpienia ani krzywdy dla mnie przez los przeznaczone. Obawiałem się tylko, że utracę tę, którą ubóstwiam szaleńczo. A uczucie tej obawy było tak potężne, tak druzgocące, iż rozpłakałem się nagle jak dziecko. Przez cały dzień pozostawała zamknięta w swoim pokoju. Usługiwała jej tylko Murzynka. Lecz gdy na bladym błękicie zabłysła gwiazda wieczorna, widziałem ją, jak szła przez ogród. Z największą ostrożnością postępowałem za nią. Zbliżała się do świątyni Wenus. Obserwując ją dalej skrycie, zajrzałem przez szparę w drzwiach. Wanda, z rękami złożonymi jak do modlitwy, stała przed wspaniałym posągiem bogini, a święty blask gwiazdy miłości rzucał na nią błękitne promienie. Długo w nocy nie mogłem zasnąć, ogarnęła mnie trwoga, że ją utracę; rozpacz i zwątpienie miały tak wielką moc, że uczyniły ze mnie bohatera. Zaświeciłem małą, czerwoną lampkę oliwną, która wisiała przed świętym obrazem w korytarzu i przygaszając światło ręką, wkroczyłem do jej sypialni. Lwica znalazła się wreszcie w potrzasku, upolowana. Zasnąwszy, leżała na swych poduszkach na wznak z zaciśniętymi kurczowo dłońmi i oddychała ciężko. Zdawało mi się, że miała jakiś straszny sen. Czerwone światło mojej lampki padło na jej cudne oblicze. Nie zbudziła się jednak. Cicho postawiłem lampkę na podłodze, usiadłem obok łóżka Wandy i położyłem swą głowę na jej miękkim, pałającym ramieniu. Poruszyła się, lecz i teraz nie zbudziła się jeszcze. Jak długo tak leżałem, skamieniały w okropnej męce wśród nocy — nie wiem. Wreszcie pochwyciły mnie gwałtowne dreszcze i mogłem — płakać... Łzy moje spadały na jej ramię. Wanda drgnęła kilkakrotnie, wreszcie podniosła się, przetarła oczy i spojrzała na mnie. — Sewerynie! — zawołała bardziej przestraszona niż gniewna. Nie odpowiedziałem. — Sewerynie — mówiła dalej z cicha — co ci jest? Jesteś może chory? Jej głos brzmiał tak czule, tak kochająco, że chwycił mnie jak kleszczami za serce. Zacząłem głośno szlochać. — Sewerynie — ciągnęła znowu — ty mój biedny, nieszczęśliwy przyjacielu, — Przesunęła łagodnie rękę po moich włosach. — Ja cię bardzo, bardzo żałuję; nie mogę ci jednak nic pomóc, mimo najlepszych chęci nie znam żadnego lekarstwa dla ciebie. — O! Wando, czy musi już tak być? — jęczałem w strasznym bólu. — Cóż to, Sewerynie? O czym mówisz? — Nie kochasz mnie więc zupełnie? — mówiłem dalej — nie czujesz odrobiny litości dla mnie? Obcy, piękny mężczyzna zagarnął cię już całkiem? — Nie mogę zaprzeczyć — odparła łagodnie po krótkiej przerwie. — Wywarł on na mnie wrażenie niepojęte, wskutek którego cierpię i drżę; wrażenie takie, jakie opisać mogą tylko poeci; wrażenie, którego obraz widziałam tylko na scenie, lecz uważałam zawsze za wytwór fantazji. O! To jest mężczyzna zupełnie jak lew, silny a piękny, dumny a przecież czuły, nie taki brutalny jak nasi mężczyźni północy! Wierz mi, Sewerynie, ubolewam nad tobą, bardzo mi ciebie żal. Jednak to jego muszę posiadać! Co mówię? Ja muszę się jemu oddać, jeżeli tylko zechce! — Wando, pomyśl choć o swojej czci, której dotąd przecież nie skalałaś. Jeżeli ja dla ciebie niczym już nie jestem... — Myślę o tym — odpowiedziała — chcę być silna, jak tylko długo zdołam, chcę — ukryła zawstydzoną twarz w poduszki — pragnę być jego żoną, jeżeli on tego zechce. — Wando! — krzyknąłem, przejęty znowu śmiertelną trwogą, która łamała mi oddech i niemal pozbawiała przytomności. — Ty chcesz zostać jego żoną, pragniesz należeć do niego na zawsze? O, nie odpychaj mnie od siebie! On ciebie nie kocha! — Któż ci o tym mówił? — zawołała gwałtownie. — On ciebie nie kocha — mówiłem dalej namiętnie — lecz ja cię kocham, modlę się do ciebie, jestem twoim niewolnikiem, chcę się poświęcić tobie, przenieść cię na swych ramionach przez życie! — Kto ci mówił, że on mnie nie kocha? — przerwała mi gwałtownie. — O! bądź moją — błagałem — bądź moją! Nie mogę żyć bez ciebie, nie mogę istnieć! Miej przecież litość, Wando, miej litość! Spojrzała na mnie, a było to znowu zimne, bezlitosne spojrzenie, któremu towarzyszył szyderczy śmiech. — Mówisz, że on mnie nie kocha? — rzekła drwiąco. — Więc dobrze, ciesz się z tego! — I odwróciła się ode mnie z pogardą. — Boże, Boże! Wando, czy ty nie jesteś kobietą, nie masz zupełnie serca? — wołałem, podczas gdy pierś moja falowała jak w konwulsjach. — Wiesz przecież — odparła złośliwie — jestem kobietą z kamienia, „Wenus w futrze”, twoim ideałem, klęknij więc i módl się do mnie. — Wando! — błagałem. — Litości! Zaśmiała się. Wcisnąłem twarz w jej poduszkę, a łzy, w których mieścił się mój ból okropny, lały się strumieniem. Długą chwilę było zupełnie cicho, następnie Wanda podniosła się powoli. — Nudzisz mnie — zaczęła. — Wando! — Jestem śpiąca, daj mi spokój... — Litości — błagałem znowu — nie odtrącaj mnie od siebie, nie znajdziesz żadnego mężczyzny, nie znajdziesz nikogo, kto by cię tak kochał, jak ja. — Daj mi spać! — odwróciła się do mnie plecami. Zerwałem się, szarpnąłem za rewolwer, który wisiał obok jej łóżka i przyłożyłem lufę do swej piersi. — Zabiję się tu, w twej obecności — mamrotałem głucho. — Czyń, co chcesz — odrzekła z zupełną obojętnością — pozwól mi tylko spać. — Następnie ziewnęła głośno. — Jestem bardzo śpiąca. Przez moment stałem skamieniały. Potem zacząłem się śmiać i znowu głośno płakałem, wreszcie schowałem rewolwer i rzuciłem się przed nią na kolana. — Wando, chciej mnie tylko posłuchać, posłuchaj jeszcze małą chwilkę — prosiłem. — Chcę spać! Nie słyszysz? — krzyknęła gniewnie, skoczyła z łóżka i kopnęła mnie nogą. — Zapominasz, że jestem twą panią? Kiedy nie poruszyłem się z miejsca, chwyciła bat i uderzyła mnie. Podniosłem się, trafiła mnie raz jeszcze, w twarz. — Człowiecze, niewolniku! Z zaciśniętymi pięściami, złorzecząc niebu, opuściłem nagle jej sypialnię. Odrzuciła bat i wybuchnęła swoim szyderczym śmiechem.